Superman
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: Gohan is feel sad, so Videl comes and then something happens. Includes the song Superman. Only my 2nd fic so please R&R Flames if needed


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song by Five for Fighting. SO THERE!! Please no one take my new TV I got for Christmas. On with the story.  
  
Superman  
  
(Why does everyone accept so much from me.? My mom straight A's, Goten for me to be a dad and a brother and for Satan City, I have to be a super hero. It is so hard, but do I ever get anytime to do what I want. No. dad, why did you leave me.) Gohan sat at his desk in his room and laid his pounding head against the cold top. He had finished his homework, but it was only 4:30pm and there was still light outside. Goten was at Trunk's house at not needed to be looked after till 8:30. Chichi was out doing something, he thought he heard her mumble the word shopping as she shouted her good byes and walked out the door. He turned on the radio, but not even listening to it. It took his mind off what ever he was thinking about.  
  
"Knock, thump, knock, thump." It matched the rhythm of him hitting his head on the desktop. When he finally noticed someone was in his house that person was peeking in on him.  
  
"Hi Videl. How are you." Gohan watched her with one eye while his forehead was still pressed against the wood.  
  
"I'm just peachy keen, and hello to you to sunshine." Videl answered him sarcastically as she sat on the end of his bed. Gohan watched her as she first sat on the bed then turned around and spread her whole body over the bed. When she was all done wiggling to be rearranged, Videl's head was hanging over the end of the bed and her feet were propped up on his pillows. A little bottle of bubbles were in her hand and she was trying her hardest to get them over to Gohan without having to get up. He had to laugh at her face. (Why is he laughing at me, whatever the reason. Thank Kami I got him to do something besides mumble and scowl at me.) Videl thought with a smile now lighting her face up. (She is so beautiful and I love her so much.) his thoughts trailed off as he got lost in her sky blue eyes. With her goal done, she closed the bottle and tried to get up but found herself unable to.  
  
"Gohan. uh Gohan, I need some help here." Here talking to him snapped him back to reality. He got up and sat Indian style nest to her head then gave her a fake confused look.  
  
"Why should I help you, but more importantly. how.?"  
  
"I don't know but hurry all the blood is rushing to my head and it is beginning to hurt." Videl whined. Without thinking, he jumped on to the bed, straddled her hips and pulled her up to face him. They sat there for a couple of minutes staring into each other eyes before quickly moving to other sides of the room, a blush coating both their faces. Videl didn't know what took over her when she walked over, took Gohan's hand and led him to sit on the corner of his bed. Again she looked deeply into his eyes, but this time she saw sadness.  
  
"Gohan, please tell me what the matter is. please." Videl gave his hand a tug and put on her best begging face.  
  
"I. I don't know how to explain it, but I'll try." Gohan took a deep breath, as he was about to start when a song came on that he had heard before. (Perfect timing!) He exhaled and turned away from her for one moment to turn the volume up.  
  
1 "I can't stand to fly"  
  
"I'm not that naïve"  
  
"I'm just out to find"  
  
"The better part of me."  
  
"Gohan..!? Are you going to tell me or what." She began to move away and leave to room. (If he didn't want to tell me, he could have just said so.)  
  
"No, wait. this song will tell every thing. Please just listen." Gohan pleaded as he wrapped his arms around he waist, forced her gently on top of his lap so she would sit still. He want to kiss her right then and this wasn't help at all to have her so close, but even that did make him let go. (God, I want to kiss her soooo bad. I don't want her to hate me though.) Gohan's head began to hurt again. Videl's thoughts were also right around that area. (Is he going to kiss me..!?! I want him to so bad, HEY!?!, where did that come from.!?!) The arms wrapped around her tightened as he moved back to lay against the headboard on his bed.  
  
"Just listen." He whispered in her ear when they were finished moving. Videl nodded her head in understanding then leaned back so she rested, pressing against him.  
  
2 "I'm more then a bird. I'm more then a plane"  
  
"More then some pretty face beside a train"  
  
"It's not easy to me"  
  
"Wish that I could cry"  
  
"Fall upon my knees"  
  
"Find away to lie"  
  
"About a home I'll never see."  
  
Videl turned herself in his arms so she could see Gohan to ask him something. But he was lost in some imaginary world all his own. All of a sudden, something came over her and she felt as if something was pushing her move closer to him. It was a pressure of something soft and sweet that made him wake up. What he found shocked him and at the same time made him want to jump for joy, it was Videl lightly kissing him. His body responded by pulling her closer so that his body was pressed against hers. His tongue was begging for entrance to her mouth and she gave it to him. That nearly made him take her then and there.  
  
"It may sound absurd. But don't be naïve"  
  
"Even heroes have the right to bleed"  
  
"I may be disturbed. But won't you concede"  
  
"Even heroes have the right to dream"  
  
"It's not easy to be me"  
  
Videl was amazed by his great ability to kiss. (WOW. He is a GREAT kisser, I think were going to have to do this more often.) Gohan was thinking the stay thing. When they broke apart, their arms were still wrapped around each other, not willing to let go just yet. Videl brushed her lips to his ear and began to whisper to him, making each word count.  
  
"I will always be there to listen when you need someone to talk to, comfort you are sad, take care of you when you are sick or hurt and catch you when you fall." Gohan wrapped her in a giant hug to show her his thanks. With his arms around her, she lay her head on his shoulder and let her body soak in the warmth and protection that was being giving to her.  
  
"I promise to do the same for you, I will protect you always. because I love you"  
  
"I love you too always will" With their love for each other they now lay on his bed, still wrapped in each others arms. They listened to the rest of the song.  
  
"Up, up and away. away from me"  
  
"It's all right. You can sleep sound tonight"  
  
"I'm not crazy. or anything"  
  
"I can't stand to fly"  
  
"I'm not that naïve"  
  
"Men weren't meant to ride"  
  
"With clouds between their knees"  
  
"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet"  
  
"Digging for Kryptonite on this one way street"  
  
"Only a man in a funny red sheet"  
  
"Looking for special things inside of me"  
  
"It's not easy to be me." 


End file.
